Titans: Millennial
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: Post "Trouble In Tokyo." Various one-shots depicting the different circumstances the Teen Titans find themselves in as they get older. New, exciting, serious, and/or unnerving situations arise. Rated because I have no idea (or maybe a little bit of an idea) where I'm going with this. RobxStar, BBxRae, and CyXBee in future chapters
1. Post Election

Author's Note:

Since I'm grown up (how many times can I say that before it gets annoying) I find myself drawn to more serious or "adult" topics, and my love of TT and childish cartoon lives combined with that makes for quite the interesting pairing. In this set of one-shots I'm gonna explore some of those adult-content themes, which is why I rated it the way I did.

What better way to start out than with politics! Hey-o!

* * *

Starfire's eyes fluttered apart. As the sun streamed in through the open curtains of her floor-to-ceiling bedroom window, she sighed happily. Her blanket cocoon felt like a cloud and her head had never rested so easily on her pillow before. She almost didn't want to rise and begin the day, she was so comfortable. But she was fully well-rested, and the birds chirping outside informed her that today was going to be a wonderful day!

As the door to the Tower's living room slid open and Starfire floated in, she felt an unknown tension in the air. She brushed it off.

"Good morning, friend Cyborg!" she called to the robot man sitting on the couch. He, in turn, shifted his weight on the cushions with his eyes glued to the TV screen, but otherwise did not acknowledge he had heard his friend's greeting. She whisked over to him.

"Tell me, what is it that you are watching so intently?" she asked curiously.

"The News, Star," Cyborg replied simply, his voice gruff and tired. Starfire turned her face to the giant flatscreen image of a man standing at a podium and talking.

"That is highly unusual for you, is it not?" she cooed cheerfully. "Where are 'the video games'?"

At that moment, the door slid open again and Beast Boy walked in, yawning and stretching out his arms. He turned into a lime green cat and stretched out his back, then an emerald dog and stretched out his hind legs. When he returned to his human form, he walked up behind Cyborg.

"Cy, did you get any sleep?" he asked. "You're sittin' in the same spot I left you in at like 1 am."

"Yeah, I went to bed," Cyborg replied, finally breaking his gaze at the TV screen. "I woke up about 4 times in the middle of the night. Had a rough time getting to sleep."

"What troubles you, my friend?" Starfire inquired, confused. Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a look of hesitation and pity, and Starfire felt herself get anxious and heated.

"What is it you do not wish to tell me?" she slowly demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Perhaps I have done something you are keeping from me?" She almost came all the way unhinged before Beast Boy snapped into a frantic physical denial, waving his arms to derail Starfire's frustration as his eyes shone like a small puppy. Cyborg shook his head and rubbed his face with his large hands, obviously exhausted.

"No, Star," Beast Boy said, "It's not you at all, it's… Well…" he looked at Cyborg for help.

"It's a long story." Cyborg finished for him. Beast Boy's face and shoulders fell and he circled around the couch to sit next to his best friend. Starfire floated closer, timid.

"Please," she said with a kind smile, "I would like to hear. Perhaps I may be of assistance in the 'cheering up,' yes?"

"I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, Starfire," Cyborg sighed, and he launched into the story of the past several months; all of the news coverage, the debates, the hateful events between members of their own community (though not many- it _was_ Jump City, after all), and everything leading up to yesterday's race. It took several minutes and was a long, convoluted explanation as Cyborg attempted (sometimes unsuccessfully) to keep his opinions out of it and remain impartial. Starfire cocked her head quizzically.

"So now the elected man is not what the people wanted?" She felt herself rise in anger again, and starbolts formed in her clenched fists. "It should be about what the people want!" she growled.

Cyborg chuckled callously. Starfire's bolts flickered and she dropped to the ground, saddened by Cyborg's unpleasant demeanor. She took a few steps to gently touch his arm.

"No Star," he corrected her, "It _was_ what the people wanted."

"I do not understand," Starfire said quietly. In walked another Titan, and as all three of the couch dwellers turned to face the noise, the door slid shut behind him. Robin scowled when he saw what was on the TV. He crossed to the refrigerator uninterestedly.

"You're still watching that crap?" he grumbled to Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg shared another look, though this time it was scornful.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg replied despondently, visibly too tired or upset to argue. "I'm still watching it." He turned back to watching the man speaking as a woman in purple came to take his place at the podium. There was thunderous applause that did not stop for a few long moments.

"Did she win?" Robin asked from the fridge as he pulled out a half gallon of milk and reached for a bowl to begin to make himself some cereal for breakfast.

"Man, does it look like she won?" Cyborg responded, laughing sardonically and sighing in frustration, hanging his head.

"Is she for whom you voted, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"I'm 17, so I'm not old enough to vote, Star," he replied with a halfhearted shrug.

"Would you have?"

Robin hesitated nervously.

"They're both crooks to me," Robin decided to say. "And I don't take well to criminals. Besides, I don't really know enough information about it to make an informed decision. I'm sure it'll be ok."

"And you, friend Cyborg? Are you past the required age?"

"Yeah, I'll be 19 in a few months," came Cyborgs tired drawl. "I was really excited to vote for the first time, too."

"There'll be other elections, Cyborg," Robin consoled from behind the kitchen counter. "The sky isn't falling. Life goes on."

Cyborg ignored Robin and stared blankly at the screen as the applause finally died down.

The Titans watched in silence as the woman Starfire did not recognize spoke to the crowd. The tower door opening in the silence was almost deafening.

Raven paused for a brief moment to register what was happening, then crossed to the kitchen to get an apple and make herself some tea. Starfire flew over to her after the woman's speech ended.

"Did you vote for the woman or the man?" she asked her friend innocently. Raven stirred honey into her tea with a spoon controlled by her telepathy as a book floated in the door from down the hall in Raven's room.

"Voting is pointless," Raven muttered in the same uninterested tone as always, "the system is flawed." She took a bite of her apple.

"You did not cast a vote at all in this earth ritual, friend Raven?" Starfire asked as Raven levitated past her to the far end of the couch with her book, tea, and apple in tow.

"She's not old enough either," Beast Boy chimed in. Raven shrugged in agreement.

"Even if I was, I probably wouldn't have anyway. My vote does nothing. Like I said, the system is wildly ineffective."

"On my planet," Starfire offered sheepishly, "we have a true monarchy in which the people of Tameran do not vote, but the royal family conducts inter planetary relations with only the citizens' good will in mind. And if there is a corrupt ruler, we then challenge-"

"We remember, Star," Beast Boy cut her off. "We were there, you were like, queen for like a day. We know." He smiled helpfully to lighten the tone of his interruption. "How old are you anyway?" he asked with a teasing grin, trying to change the subject.

"I have 16 years of age," Starfire replied proudly, "but on my planet, that is half a life time and by now I would have a large family and be ruling over the people of my planet had I not chosen to reside here on Earth with-"

"Man, this isn't fair!" Beast Boy exploded. "You guys are so much older than me! It's like I'm just a kid!"

"I would hardly call 15 a 'kid,' Beast Boy," Robin replied with a gentle scowl.

"Though 15's not really an exciting year either in my opinion," Raven droned, not looking up from her reading. "Unless you count learning how to drive. But who needs that when you can fly." She turned a page of her book with her mind.

"Now that's just not fair," Beast Boy pouted. "You don't even have to turn into an animal to fly!"

"I don't fly, I levitate."

"Still!"

"Would y'all keep it down!?" Bellowed Cyborg. "I'm trying to watch this here! I must be the only one who cares about any of this right now!"

"Please, friend," Starfire chirped. "I care much about lifting your sorrows."

"You don't have to lash out at us," Raven glared, "just because your candidate didn't win."

"Man, it's not about the candidate! It's never been about the candidate! Don't you know that! Did you even pay attention the past 6 months!?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Raven responded as she rose demonically. "And I don't appreciate your condescending tone."

"You're kiddin me, right? After all this, after having a total meltdown and being afraid to leave the tower, my friends are gonna turn against me!? That's just great!"

"Stop arguing!" Shouted Robin, silencing the group. "We can't let this divide us. We're a team, and we have to be ready at all times if something were to happen in the city! Understood?"

Almost as if on cue, the crime alarm went off in the Titans Tower. Robin flipped open his communicator.

"Riots?" Cyborg growled knowingly.

"Cyborg," Robin responded. "It's going to be fine. He's not going to do anything to you, he can't touch you."

"Man, it's not him I'm worried about." Cyborg glanced hesitantly out the tower window. "It's the people that voted for him. I don't know what they're gonna do. Have you even thought about Starfire in any of this? Or how about Raven and Beast Boy, they're minorities too!"

"Cyborg, not everyone who voted for him is like that."

"Whatever you say, man."

Robin glared up at him for a millisecond before turning on his heel and bolting, his cape bowing behind him.

"Titans, go!" And the five teens followed their leader's orders and flew out the doors to fight crime like they do on any normal day… though Cyborg hesitated if for only a moment, before turning off the TV and joining his team.

* * *

I'm also drawn to dialogue, to trying to master their characters. Let me know how I did!

I've always wondered in my mind how old the titans would be. This is my opinion/preference. Might change, just a rough idea. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Drunken Outing

A/N:

Who's ready for some heavy RobxStar and slight BBxRae fluff!?

I definitely wrote this a while ago after drinking quite a bit myself. "Write drunk, edit sober" right?

Oh, in my fantasy world Jump City's (and the rest of the TT nation's) legal drinking age is 18. Let's just pretend, for the sake of the story idea. Like I said, I was drunk when I wrote it, and originally I'd had it as Starfire's 21st birthday but I just didn't like it in the light of day.

I changed a couple of the ages so here's the dealio. Last chapter ages vs. ages now

Cy: 18 - 20

Robin: 17 - 19

Starfire: 16 - (freshly) 19

Raven: 15 - 18

BB: 15 - 17

And away we go. Enjoy!

* * *

Robin tightened his grip around Starfire's waist as the group stumbled in the door of Titans Tower. Starfire steadied herself on the wall and hiccupped.

"Friend Robin," she slurred. "This was the most enjoyable of evenings. Is this how all earthlings celebrate the day of birth!?"

Beast Boy and Raven broke off into flirty heated banter as Cyborg slammed his fist into the security alarm panel to activate the mechanism

"Y'all," he groaned. "It is 3:30 in the moooorning." Starfire giggled. "You're crazy. Go to sleep." He crossed through the doorway and the door slid shut behind him.

The incoherent bickering of his friends beside him alerted Robin to his surroundings. He realized he'd had quite a few drinks and his vision was definitely blurred- he was glad Cyborg offered to be the designated driver. Through his drunk goggles, he gazed at Starfire watching Raven and Beast Boy approach each other.

"You two are doing 'the flirting,' are you not?" she shouted (unnecessarily) at her friends. Sober Beast Boy was silenced, but Raven, slightly buzzed off of the "Jameson, neat" (or 3) that she'd had, ignored her best girl friend's attempts to derail her. This caused Beast Boy to smirk.

"Rae," he cooed, a bony green finger pointing accusingly in her face, "you're still talkin' about me." Raven hesitated. "Sense the quiet in the room," he finished with a proud grin.

Raven glared, though everyone could sense a hint of amusement in her mood. She shoved Beast Boy towards the north hall door by his hips.

"If you don't get your sorry tail into my room right now, I swear you're gonna regret it."

Beast Boy beamed.

"Yes, ma'am!" he shouted happily before turning into a dog, wagging his tail teasingly in Raven's direction, and bounding into the hallway. Raven blushed, putting up her hood to try and hide her obvious blush at Beast Boy's lame physical comedy, and followed him quickly.

The door slid shut behind them. Suddenly it was very quiet. Starfire teetered carefully over to the couch and sunk down into the cushions. Robin followed suit and lowered himself gingerly next to her. She hiccupped again and scooted over to him.

"I am being of the most seriousness," she said before hiccupping again. Robin smiled at her broken English that seemed even harder for her while under the influence. "I have had the most wonderful time," she continued. "I believe I am now the nineteen earth years old! We are all of the ages close to adulthood- will we no longer be as the 'teen' titans? Should I begin to relocate to the adult titans now?" She pouted and ran her hands over her face roughly. "I am unaware where they are. How ever shall I find them at this hour…?"

"Star, how much did you have to drink?" Robin drawled. He felt his own gin and tonic (or maybe a couple) affect his voice.

"N-not very many in the slightest, friend Robin!" Starfire chirped, though her articulation wavered. "Just the two Sour Cherry flavored concoctions, and one Red Vodka Male Cow, and, well, now that I think of it, there were some kind gentlemen who have done the purchasing of some tiiiiiny beverages for Raven and I-" she held up her fingers to indicate just how 'tiny' she meant, "I believe on the Earth you call them 'shots?' Though, Raven declined for her participation, I must have had the several, almost the 'half dozen' I believe you would call it…"

Robin pulled her close and rose to support her weight.

"Star, we need to get you to bed," he said. "You're drunk. Let me get you some water."

"I am alright, Robin," Starfire promised. "I am merely fine now."

He chuckled lightly at her continued attempt at drunken English. As he led Starfire to the refrigerator, and then to the south hall, he pondered how aliens could actually _become_ drunk. Was their chemical makeup so similar that they processed alcohol the same way as humans? Maybe it was just a Tameranean thing. Robin became so itchy he couldn't stand it as his drinks hit his bloodstream. The room suddenly felt very hot as he opened the door to Starfire's room. She gasped.

"My residential dwelling!" she yelled. Robin rushed to shush her, albeit halfheartedly- he truly loved her overexcited reactions to everyday things, and the feeling was heightened with both of them inebriated. Starfire flopped onto her comforter and scooped up her teddy bear- Robin vaguely remembered winning it for her at a fair, but right now all he could focus on was the tight fabric of her pleather mini skirt…

"Friend Robin!" Starfire exhaled sloppily. "Please come here."

Robin crossed to her bed and sat on the edge, rubbing her back as she laid on her stomach.

"Stop calling me 'friend Robin,' Star," he pouted despite his best efforts to remain cool and collected. "It makes me sad." He wished he wasn't drunk, because then he might be able to explain it better to her…

Starfire's emerald eyes shone with sudden sadness.

"But, Robin," she whined. "You _are_ my friend! What else should I call you by?"

Robin felt his face go bright red, but he was too far in to back out now. His head was swimming with blurred ideas of what to say.

"No, it's not that I don't like being your friend," he assured her as she scrambled to flip around and sit upright. She met his gaze. " It's just…" he continued, "I want to be _more_ than friends…" He mentally kicked himself in the head for bringing it up at this time of night, at this moment. Starfire's gaze softened and her shoulders slumped into his.

"Robin…" she muttered, "As do I."

Before he could even register what was happening, Starfire's lips were on his and her slender arm wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingertips up her spine and grasped the back of her neck as he pulled her deeper into their kiss. He almost forgot where he was or what he was doing. He pulled away abruptly and reluctantly. Starfire remained locked in her kissing gesture for a few moments before realizing Robin had pulled away.

"Why have you stopped?" she inquired innocently, dejected. "Have I done something…wrong?" She whimpered. Robin fought hard to keep his hands off her.

"Not at all," he breathed huskily, inches from her mouth. "I just don't want us to go too… fast."

"I am not wishing to go too fast either," she agreed, "but Robin…" she caressed his face with her fingers. "I have never felt this way about another living creature ever before." She kissed him gently on his lips, her palm cupping his chin. He felt his hands scan her body, unable to actually control them. Within seconds, they were making out on top of each other and pulling at each other's uniforms desperately. Starfire's grasp made its way to his tights. He hesitated, alarms going off in his mind even though his body was screaming 'yes' very loudly.

Starfire gazed at him questioningly, her wrist suspended in Robin's right grip.

"You do not want to…?" she asked quizzically.

"Not now, Star," he said reluctantly. "I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm not sure you're sure, and I'm pretty sure you aren't sure, and we aren't sober, and I want this to be exactly what you want no matter what."

Starfire's eyes watered happily, and she released Robin from her clutches.

"Ok," she said softly, the first time Robin had ever heard her use that expression. "I believe what you say and am agreeing with your sentiments." He breathed easily as she snuggled into the crook of Robin's arm.

"This does not change how I feel about you," she promised hastily and sloppily. "Tomorrow in the light of the day I will want the same things."

Robin smiled.

"I sure hope so," he said, and within a few minutes of them lying together, she promptly fell to sleep. He took in her entire image: one shoulder bare and her chest exposed with her purple crop top pulled off over her head to wrap entirely around the other, with one vibrant plum boot strung along the headboard and the other on her foot wrapping around Robin's legs, and the fabric of her skirt bunched up into her silver belt to show her boyshorts off just enough to drive him wild. He controlled himself. He gently put her clothes back on and retrieved the shirt of his uniform, then pulled it over his head and reached over to embrace her again.

It was only a matter of time. And when Starfire was ready, Robin would be too.

For now, her breast rose and fell with each breath, and he was incredibly content holding her while she slept.


End file.
